


Counting Your Stars

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These two are adorable, i squealed while writing this, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: Thranduil counts the stars and Bard has a new appreciation for the stars.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Counting Your Stars

“It’s pointless to count the stars, Thranduil.” Bard teased. 

He and his lover laid out in the bed of his truck. The crickets chirped, and the wind whispered softly through the air. Little fireflies danced through the sky, their light catching Bard’s eye more than the stars. 

Silver hair shifted, and Bard blinked as a face shrouded in moonlight appeared before him. Thranduil leaned down, his nose rubbing against Bard’s. 

“It’s pointless to count freckles, and yet I know you have twenty-four on your right inner wrist.” 

Bard stared in surprise, raising his wrist to see for himself. 

“Why would you count my freckles?” 

Thranduil smiled before bending down more and kissing Bard soundly. 

“Because, Beloved, your freckles are the stars on your skin. I will spend the rest of my life studying and counting your stars, just as I will with the ones in the sky.”


End file.
